


2.  “I’m sorry, what?”

by CocoLemonJr



Series: 100 Avengers x Reader Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLemonJr/pseuds/CocoLemonJr
Summary: Avengers x Reader prompt 2.  “I’m sorry, what?”Clint goes on a mission and when he comes back he asks to meet you. You are worried.





	2.  “I’m sorry, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day WOW! Never been done before. I am ACCOMPLISHED! Sorry. I'm a little random at times.

You rolled over in your bed again trying to get some sleep. Clint was ok. Clint was ok. He was going to be ok. You sighed and threw the covers off knowing that you’d never get any sleep like this. Your boyfriend was off on a mission in Africa and you were stuck at home worrying about him. 

Thoughts zoomed back and forth in your mind as you made your way down to the shooting range. You didn’t get to practice very much with you being a low income just out of college barista/baristo working practically 24/7. 

You tried to get your mind off of what could possibly be happening overseas that needed him so desperately. Pulling back you held the arrow for less than a second before it took off and hit the target. You sighed again. Clint would be proud. 

It was four hours at the range before exhaustion finally took over and your aim was so sloppy you were sure they would ask you to leave. Tiring your muscles out did nothing to help with the consistent onslaught of concerned irrational thoughts in your brain. You packed up and began the walk back to your apartment. You thought about how you and Clint met. 

“I’m telling you they have the best coffee in town, man.” “Are you kidding me? Nobody makes coffee like Tony. It’s the only thing he can cook but it’s good.” “Yeah but just you wait until you try this stuff.” “Whatever you say.”

You smile at the playful bickering and turn around to take your next order. “Hi. How may I help you?” There were two men standing at the counter. Your regular customer Sam Wilson and a new guy. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Your first thought was ‘wow he’s cute’. 

“Hi, y/n, can I get my regular and a latte please?” You smiled. “Sure thing”. You turn back around to make the coffee and watch from the side as the two men sit at a table near the window. You bit your lip and add a bit more sugar to the latte than necessary before you come back to yourself. Walking over was tough considering that the good looking man was staring you down. You cleared your throat when you reached the table and he looked away. 

“Here’s your cappuccino and latte sirs. Is there anything else I can get you?”. Sam looked at his friend and his friend glared back. “Yeah, Clint over here would like your number.” You blinked in surprise and froze for a moment. You shook your head and picked the cup back up. ###-###-####. “There feel free to call me after work. My shift ends at 7.” 

Clint looked down at the cup then back up at you. He took a sip and his eyes went wide. “I’ll definitely be calling you.”

You smiled and felt warmth bloom in your chest at the memory. He really had called you and you had gone out to a cheezy diner and eaten pizza till Clint got sick. You two feel in love that night and now almost a year later you were still together. Through all the up and downs you two clowns had stayed madly in love. 

Of course, that was the moment everything was going to go to shit. Your phone rang and before you even picked it up you knew something was wrong. 

“y/n?”

“Clint. Whats happened?”

“Just meet me at the top of the Avenger's tower.”

“Wait why? Clint? Clint?”

You bit your lip worriedly and took off down the street dropping your stuff in an alley. Your brain was to messed up to finish a single thought. What is he? Why would? What could possibly? How should I? 

Now you regretted dropping your stuff. What if you needed it? What if he’s in trouble? Should I go back and get it? There’s no time now. 

You bolted up the stairs two at a time. There’s no time to take the elevator. Out of breath and dizzy, you pushed open the door to the roof and stumbled out. Clint took one look at you before his eyebrows shot up into the sky and he rushed over. “What happened are you all right?” You took a deep breath before looking him over. “Me? What about you are you hurt?” He looked concerned for a moment before he started to laugh. “Oh, Sweetie. I’m not injured I just wanted to talk.” You sighed in relief and wrapped your arms around him. Then you froze. Talk? DId he want to break up with you? Did you do something? Did he find someone else? He has to be loyal to his feelings. If he wants to break up with you then that's his choice but You still didn’t want it.

Clint must have picked up on these feelings and thoughts because he pulled away slightly and lifted your chin to meet his eyes. “Hey, your shaking.” Really. You hadn’t noticed. 

A single tear slid down your cheek and you felt your walls crumbling. “Hey. Hey. Hey. Don’t cry. What's wrong? Everythings gonna be alright.” Clint tried to comfort you but right now all you were thinking about was how much you were going to miss him. He seemed to have realized his mistake because his eyes widened. “Hey, no no. Sweetheart, I'm not breaking up with you. I was gonna ask you to move in, but now I guess since I’m thinking about it I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anyone else, so marry me I guess.” 

You took a second to process this. “I’m sorry, what?” Clint laughed and kissed your forehead. “Marry me y/n.”   
You looked up at him again. Fresh tears spilled from your eyes, but this time from joy. “Yes!”

He smiled like the whole world was happy and picked you up. He swung you around before placing you back on the ground and kissing you. “I love you, ya big dork.” You giggled. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
